Headstrong
by fanfic-freaks
Summary: Temari the daughter of a rich and weathly family wants to break free and live a normal teenage life, she wants to experience everything for herself, including love. Will she ever find someone worthwhile? rated for future chapters. Please R&R. Enjoy
1. Prologue

A young sixteen year old girl was walking back home from the grocery store, she was wearing black skinny fit jeans with red converse, and had a blue & purple top with a black jacket on top. Temari took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, it was a cold September night, and you could hardly see any of the fading sunlight. Once she reached her street, she saw the building she was currently staying at, she wanted to live somewhere less grand but she didn't have a say in the matter at the time. It was recently built and it showed, everything about it was sleek and modern. Entering through the main doors, she smiled at the door man. He was wearing a red and gray uniform, with a matching hat. He was in his early fifties with white spiky hair. He was always bright and chirpy, though at times he could be a bit of a perv.

"Hey Jiraiya, how are you today?" asked Temari

"I feel great, and how about you? Any luck with getting your parents to budge"

Temari laughed, though she was never one prone to giggling.

"Nope. Guess my dreams of being a normal teenage girl have to be put on hold. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, bye." She waved as she walked past. Jiraiya responded by simply raising his hat.

She walked into the main reception; it was a grand room, with clear marble floors and high ceilings with elegant chandeliers. Making her way to the reception desk which was at the end of the room, it had a few sofas and chairs in the middle and the elevator was on the left.

"Good evening Temari, how may I help you today?" asked the man behind the desk, he looked up from his computer screen; he had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Temari smirked and tilted her head.

"Why Deidara, someone's being extra courteous today, what happened? Finally get shouted at."

"You guess right, Sasori threatened to fire me and I really need this job as a support for my art classes."

"Good luck with that. Where is Sasori?"

"He had some convention to go to, I don't even remember what it was about; I think it was puppets but I'm not sure. He was all excited but he didn't want to miss work. I told him to go have a blast, and I would cover his shift, I regret that now"

"Fascinating as that is, I actually came to see if I have any mail?"

"As a matter of fact you do" Deidara reached under the counter and pulled out a few letters, as he was handing the letters to Temari she noticed the black nail polish. Deidara was a pleasant person but like everyone else there were a few odd things about him. As Temari turned to leave, Deidara called out, "I just want to give you a heads up on the guest upstairs who is already waiting for you."

Temari turned and smiled at him. In side the elevator though, she cursed loudly. Once she reached her floor, which was number 17, she walked out into the carpeted hall her apartment was on the last one on the left side. Quietly sliding in her key, she twisted it, unlocking her door. She stepped in silently, there was a wide circular space, which Temari had filled with sofa's and bean bags and a big plaza tv, on the left she had built a curved book case, on the right side was her kitchen separated by a small bar, the kitchen unlike her living room was wooden floor with cabinets on the wall. She walked over to it and placed her groceries on the counter. As a second thought, she also left her mail there, she would read it later, right now she had some one to confront. She made her way past the living room into the hallway, on the right was her linen closet and opposite was her room. And the end of the hall was the guest bedroom. The door was closed; Temari walked up to it and pushed it open with some force. The guest bedroom was relatively small compared to the main bedroom; it had a cupboard in one corner with a desk next to it and the bed in the opposite. Sitting on the bed was a young man reading a magazine, he had red curly hair, his green eyes looked up from the sudden noise and he slightly smiled when he saw Temari.

"Someone doesn't look too happy this eveni-"

"Cut the crap Gaara" interrupted Temari, "Why are you here?"

"Such a rude welcome sister, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Sure, because we always have such a great time together, don't we?"

"True, true." He raised his hands "they don't always want war you know, so stop pushing them away."

She tilted her head slightly "When did it become** them** and not **us**?**"**

He smirked, which was a very odd thing for Gaara because he hardly ever showed any emotion, "Now you can finally say I'm on your side, just not to them because they don't know it yet" He then grinned, it was very strange to Temari. Her eyes then widened at his words as she realized what he meant.

"You ran away?! Mom and dad are going to kill you! They knew I was leaving because I explained why I wanted to live a normal life, and not cooped up under their roof, i negotiated with them like a sensible, mature adult. Running away is not an option, don't you know they're just going to drag you back and they'll never give **any** form of freedom."

"I don't have any freedom now as it is; I'm their precious little baby. Temari please let me stay here for a while, they'll never know if you won't tell them. Kankuro and I planned really hard for me to get out of that place and I'm not going back." Gaara's eyes were filled with determination; she knew it was best to let him stay so she could keep a close eye on him. Finally rolling her eyes, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Fine stay, but, on one condition. Try not to stand out too much, I'm **trying** to live a **normal** life. A concept which is wasted on you."

Gaara's eyes lit up at his sister's approval. He sighed and said, "Thanks a bunch sis. You want to help me unpack?"

"No, because **normal** people unpack their own clothes. Besides, I have to go to bed, I have my first day of school in the morning."

"Didn't your high school already start?" asked her brother curiously

"Yea it did, but there seemed to be some payment problems. So I only missed a week or so, why do you care?"

"Just asking, anyway, night sis"

"Night." Temari turned around and closed the door behind her. She made her way to her own bedroom, it was carpeted with posters of rock bands all over the walls her bed in one corner, a desk opposite, and her wardrobe on the left wall, she had her bad next to her desk. Getting inside her bed, she was too lazy to change, she started to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was her first day at her life as a normal sixteen year old girl. Who knows what it held for her?


	2. Car Trouble

Rushing towards her car, wearing sneakers with a pair of 3 quarters and a loose black top, Temari took out her keys for her car. She was late for school, she hadn't even bothered with Gaara's or even her own breakfast. Throwing her bag into the passenger seat, she climbed into her vintage convertible mustang, its top was always down because it was broken, but she didn't care that it was an old car, she loved it because she had bought it with her own money from the one summer she had a job. Her parents never liked it and offered to buy her a more exotic car like a Porsche 911 but she had refused, she wanted something of her own choice and down to earth. She started to drive to school, once she reached the school parking lot she relaxed, taking her bag from the seat she started looking for her timetable, once she found it, she took it out and started making her to class.

After finishing two of her classes Temari was walking through the hallways for her third and final class for the day, looking across the foyer, she saw in the garden on one of the benches, was a boy was sitting there with a sketchpad on his lap. He was trying to draw the view of the back wall, Temari liked his choice because it was red bricked wall with contrasting green ivy growing on it. He was interrupted by a blonde hair girl who came and sat right next to him. She had hair tied up in a high ponytail, her fringe in her face. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a purple tank top. She looked at his sketchpad and smiled.

"Sai, that's a really nice piece of work. You have such a talent for this kind of stuff." The boy was slightly taken aback by the comment.

"Uhm thanks Ino."

"No problem Sai, I mean what I said, but, I was wondering if maybe you would draw a portrait sketch of me, I have do it for an assignment for art class, and I'm no good art at all" Then girl pouted then she added "well, compared to you I'm horrible." she placed her finger under his chin and lifted his head so she could look directly at his charcoal eyes. "What do you say? Please?" The boy was blushing hard, he eventually smiled so wide that his eyes were closed, but it was a fake and nervous smile.

"Su…Sure...I…Ino, I don...don't mi...Mind" Stuttered the nervous teen.

"Thanks a bunch, I owe you big time" then the blonde simply winked at the boy and walked away.

At that Temari lowered her head down and kept walking. What she had just seen made her so furious, it was idiot girls like that Ino who gave blondes a bad name. Always stereotyped for being really plastic wherever she went was beginning to get on her nerves and Ino wasn't really helping her cause. She looked up and tried to look for the girl so she could give her a piece of her mind about using people for personal gain. Instead, there was a loud Thud. She fell back on the floor and all her books and papers were scattered on the floor, looking up she saw a tall boy with brown hair tied into a ponytail, which made it spiky. He was wearing a loose green button up shirt with baggy blue jeans and he had his backpack on one of his shoulders. He was looking down at her with brown eyes which seemed to have so much depth to them. Before he could see the blush creeping on her face, Temari quickly bent over and started picking up her books.

"Are you okay?" ask the teen from above

Finding her voice she replied, "Yea I am." Then something stuck her, "Wait, shouldn't you be helping me, you did drop all my books."

The boy tilted his head to the side and smiled, "No, three reasons. First, you were the one who bumped into me because you weren't looking where you were walking. Second, I have to get to my class before I lose my seat and third, it's just so…troublesome" With that said he walked on ahead without even looking back once. When Temari gathered her things and stood up, she looked at his moving figure and half smiled, she could tell he was different from most guys. She was about to start walking again when her phone started vibrating. Cursing under her breath she made her way to the girl's bathroom. Once she was inside, she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey sis." said a familiar voice.

"Gaara, what do you want now? Couldn't you called me before, my first period was free, I'm going to be late for class" her voice was drenched with anger

"Sorry, but I just called to ask, what am I suppose to **do** here with no one around."

"Maybe you should of thought of that **before **you ran away"

"I **am **sorry about that but, come on sis, I'm here all alone."

Temari finally calmed down and realized exactly where her brother was coming from. When she had first moved to Konoha from her hometown, she had felt exactly the same way. "Okay, here's what you do, go to Jiraiya the door man or even Deidara at the front desk and ask for different sites you can visit and get them to call a cab for you and go site seeing, does that sound fine?"

"Huh, okay, that sounds like fun actually" Gaara's voice seemed happier, "Thanks sis, erm, one more thing, do you mind if I borrow some cash from you."

Temari was in a hurry, "Fine, whatever, I'm late for class. Now go, bye"

"Bye si-" Temari had already cut the phone call.

Already 10 minutes late for class, Temari rushed down the empty hallways to her criminology lecture. Reaching her classroom door, number 10, she pushed it opened with more force than necessary. Inside the hall was a number of seats, they were made for pairs, and every one of them were filled except one. Standing a few feet from the door was Temari's lecturer. He was a young man, in his mid-twenties, though he had silver hair, he was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt. The bottom of his face was covered by a thin blue scarf which he had wrapped around his neck and face. His eyes were charcoal black and were also very sharp and alert.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Temari was it? It's nice to meet you. I am going to be your sir in this subject and my name is Mr. Hatake, but most my students just call me sir. Welcome to criminology 101 and last thing, you're late for class." Temari, could tell he was smiling underneath his scarf because his eyes were surrounded by small wrinkles. His last sentence had caused a few giggles around he room. Determined to show she wasn't affected by them she replied with a clear voice.

"I know sir, I had a little brother trouble before class. It wont happen again, I promise." She returned his warm hearted smile with one of her own.

"Right, I know you wont, because you'll get detention if it does." He waved his hand, to show it was a joke. "Now, let's find you a seat. Ah, just your luck, there's just one left next to Shikamaru, why don't you go take a seat so I can finally get on with my lesson."

Temari turned round and looked up to see who she was going to sit next to and when she saw who it was, her heart skipped a beat. It was the same boy from the hallway. It had an utterly bored expression on his face but when he looked at her for just a small moment it changed, but it was gone in an instant and returned to the bored expression. Making her way to her seat, she settles down silently. Taking out her notebook and pen, she got ready if any notes were needed. All of a sudden, she saw Shikamaru's hand reach out, her heart beat started to increase but he just started writing on her paper: '_you don't need to take notes.'_

She stopped herself from blushing and grabbed her own pen and wrote under his sentence, _'Why?'_

'_Because he gives us notes at the end of the lecture, or he just emails it to us.' _He replied. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye when his hand moved away. He was leaning forward onto his bag on the table. Not even realizing it her self, Temari smiled.

"Thanks" she whispered to him, his only response was to nod somewhat.

The rest of the lesson passed very quickly for Temari, she hardly looked at her watch. It was a mix of the lesson and the boy next to her. Mr. Hatake made the lesson more enjoyable with his jokes and examples, lightening the mood when doing some serious and depressing case studies. She was also constantly looking at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye waiting for some sort of interaction other than lying on his bag. A sudden sound interrupted Temari from her thoughts, after a minute she realized it was the bell, and that meant lesson was over. Getting up from her seat, she looked down at the boy next to her, looking for any signs of movement.

Then she just asked out of curiosity, "Aren't you going to get up?"

The boy looked at her with half lidded eyes, "Maybe in minute, it's just so…**troublesome.**"

Temari huffed at that word, she tilted her head to the side and said, "You know, being so lazy can't be very good for you, or do you need me to come help you up?"

That made the boy look at her, " Are you looking down on me?!"

"Well I can't be looking **up** to you, now can I ?" Temari was smirking now.

That made the boy instantly get up from his seat in a single movement. He put his books in his bag and made his way to the door, muttering under his breath, "Stupid girls, think they know everything"

Laughing softly, Temari was walking to the door when Mr. Hatake stopped in front of her, he was holding a few papers, "Don't forget your notes now, Temari."

"Thanks sir, I really enjoyed class today, it was really interesting." Mr. Hatake seemed to like her enthusiasm and smiled at her compliment.

"Thank you, it's not everyday I get a comment like that from students. Enjoy the rest of your day." He smiled and walked back to his desk and sat down for some paper work.

Temari was glad she had brightened someone's day, or maybe her sir was just being polite. Not pondering on it too long, she made her way to the car park and got into her car.

"What a lame car" came a voice from behind her. Temari already recognized it from before. She turned around to stare at the giggling Ino, who was sitting inside her blue Peugeot, waiting for Temari to reverse out so she could follow behind her.

Temari glared at her, "You have a problem with it."

"It belongs in the junkyard along with you." Then Ino honked at the other blonde, "Get out of the way, I need to go home today, something which you can't do in that piece of scrap metal"

Temari remained silent at Ino's insult, instead she simply reversed out her mustang in such a way that it scratched the side of the giggling blonde's car. "Have fun on your way home with that." Temari put her car in gear and pressed her foot on the accelerator, making her tire's screech , leaving the car park in style.

After driving for a while, Temari's car started to make a strange noise, groaning, she pulled over to the side of the road. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed her car to drive so fast back in the car park. Getting out of her seat, she got in front of her hood and prayed there was nothing wrong with, because she still had quite a long way to go home. Lifting her hood, smoke instantly started gushing out of her engine, "great" she muttered. It was already four o'clock, when was she going to get home. Plus, she was no good at cars, her brother Kankuro was the expert on them and he was far, far away. What was she going to do now. She knew if she continued to stand by the side of her car, she'd looked like a damsel in distress and some perverted guy would just come over to flirt with her and instead of fixing her car, they would offer her ride home, she did not like where **that** would lead to.

Parked at the side of the road, Temari went and got into her drivers' seat she lowered her head on her steering wheel. She listened to the sound of cars passing by, she, knew she was going to be late getting back home. Who knows what Gaara's probably done in her absence, for sure he's wrecked her kitchen with the black hole he tries to pass off as his stomach. She then heard the sound of a motorbike engine, it got louder and louder as it was coming closer. She waited for it to pass by like all the other cars and bikes but it only got louder until it was right next to her ear. Looking up, she saw a red motorbike right next to her and the rider was wearing a matching red helmet with black tinted glass, they seemed to be looking right at her. The rider reached up and took off his helmet and Temari instantly recognized the person.

Shikamaru looked at her and smirked, "You know, being so lazy can't be very good for you, or do you need me to come help you?"

Given her reversed situation, Temari couldn't help but laugh at the familiar statement, she then tried to imitate his deep tone and said, "Maybe I'll get up in minute, it's just so…**troublesome.**"

Shikamaru also laughed at her imitation of him, "real nice, mocking the person who came by to help you."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, it's nice that you came to help but I don't think you'll be able to fix that engine. It's a goner."

"I'll see about that" getting off his bike, Shikamaru went to look at hood of the broken down car. Temari followed, knowing he was bluffing. Once she reached the hood, she saw he had already gotten to work. He was working with the wires twisting them and connecting them to different parts of the engine. Once he was satisfied, Shikamaru stood up and looked at Temari and smiled. It was the first time she had seen him smile so proudly, he then said, "Try it now."

Getting back into her seat, she twisted her keys to start the engine and it started instantly. She was impressed, "Whoa, you got it working, even my brother couldn't have gotten that going and he's a car fanatic."

"Well, I'm a lot smarter than people think I am."

"I can see. Thanks a lot Shikamaru, I owe you."

He frowned slightly when he heard a small whining noise from the engine, "I wouldn't thank me just yet. It might not survive all the way, depending on where you live"

Temari quickly said, "Don't worry, I live really close by, it'll make it." She did not want Shikamaru to find out where she lived, she thought he'd think of her as one of those spoilt rich kids, and for some reason, she actually cared what he thought about her. It was very odd for Temari because she wasn't usually interested in people's opinion of her.

"Huh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Getting on his bike, he started to put on his helmet but he then looked at her, smiled and said, "Try not to need my help so much. It can be so…-"

"**Troublesome" **she said at the same time as him. He huffed, then nodded and fitted his helmet before driving off.

Temari drove the rest of her way home very carefully and slowly, which was a long journey, it was dark when she reached her street. Once she reached her car park. She asked the valet to call a mechanic to fix it and send the bill to her. Once she reached home, to her surprise Gaara was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine. He looked up when she walked in and smiled. He raised his hands and said, "For once I cleaned the kitchen after I was done." Temari also smiled at that.

"Whoa, what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing, I was bored and you were really late. So I cleaned up, something I will never do again" he grinned at his statement. Temari couldn't help but also smile.

"Okay"

"By the way, why were you late?"

"I had a little engine trouble, I thought it was a gone, but someone managed to fix it for me though."

Gaara seemed impressed, "Must be one smart person, engines are the trickiest things to fix."

"They sure are." Turning around, Temari made her way to her room, she said aloud, "They can be so…**troublesome.**" Laughing at her own joke, she left a bewildered looking Gaara sitting at the kitchen counter.


	3. Pizza

The next three weeks passed by in pretty much the same way for Temari, rushing through hallways to get to her criminology classes early, retorting quirky comebacks to Ino's lame remarks, and then coming home to look after or spend time with her brother. Coming back from school on a Friday evening, Temari walked into the apartment to find Gaara talking on the phone. Not to disturb him, she quietly went and laid her things on the kitchen counter. She took out some food from the fridge for their dinner. She laid the items on the counter beside her bag. She looked up and saw Gaara had finished his call and was now sitting on one of the seats and leaning on the bar with a smirk on his face. "Don't you ever get bored of doing the same thing week after week?"

"What do you mean?" asked Temari, while trying to put together something they both could eat.

"I mean, you never go out, at all."

"There haven't been any parties lately, why?"

"Are you sure, or do you just not get along with all the mainstream fools?" Gaara was waiting for a certain reaction and was rewarded when she laughed.

"No, I get along with everyone," she paused in thought, "Except for a certain someone."

"What'd they do, insult your outfit"

Temari rolled her eyes, "No, worse, she insulted my car!"

Gaara laughed at her statement, and then went all serious, "But still why don't you go out at all?"

She signed and said, "I don't know, I want to go but the thing is no one invites me to come along with them to the parties."

Gaara just nodded, he was about to say something when he looked at the plates on the counter and groaned, and said "Don't you ever get tired of eating that 'goo' that you try to pass off as food."

"Well I know you are use the qualified gourmet chef back home, but I'm trying my best" Temari stared at the contents of their plates, frowned and then looked up, "Is it that bad?"

"Not entirely, but once in a while you should have something edible, for your own safety"

Temari grinned at his statement and said, "I'm guessing you already have a plan B, so let's hear it Mr. Bright Idea."

"Well, I was just on the phone ordering good old pizza. Though it could take a while they said, because of traffic." That made Temari laugh, for once Gaara had come up with a reasonable idea, instead of something like hiring some help.

"Got to hand it to bro, I thought you were going say something like, let's get a personal chef"

Gaara grinned, "That was my plan C"

Temari rolled her eyes, she went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. "Alright, you win, today we may have edible food. I'm just going to take a shower, I had a long day at school." Without waiting for a reply from her brother, she picked up her things from the counter and went to her room.

Once inside kicking off her shoes, she went to her wardrobe, and pulled out an orange dress, grabbing a few more things, she went inside her bathroom which was connected to her bedroom and kicked the door behind her. After 10 minutes she came out with a towel on her head, with just her fringe falling over her eyes. The orange dress reached to just about her thighs, underneath were a pair of black fishnets which ended slightly above her knees. Just then she heard her brother call out her name, "I'm coming" she shouted back. Taking off her towel, flinging it onto the bed, she flipped back her hair and she stood in front of the mirror and brushed it once.

Walking to the living room, Temari felt odd with her hair down. She didn't normally leave it open, she had always pulled her hair into four pony tails, her brothers would always tease her calling it her 'rebel nature'. It was a true, because even her personal clothes style was a mix of Goth and Rocker-Chick. She reached the sitting room and found that Gaara was standing by the front door with two pizza boxes in his hand. He was talking to someone on the other side of the doorway, she couldn't see the person but the voice seemed familiar but she just couldn't recollect whose it was. Gaara turned round and put the boxes on the counter in the kitchen, he was looking through the drawers when Temari asked, "What you looking for?"

He looked up ay her and said, "Where is the credit card? I need to pay the pizza delivery guy."

Temari rolled her eyes and let out a breath, "You **don't** pay delivery guys with credit cards genius. You pay with **cash**."

"Oh…do any have any cash lying around?"

"Go get the rest of the cash from your little site seeing trip."

Gaara looked nervous, "I...erm…sort of used it all."

Temari smiled, "I thought you had. Never mind, I think I left some extra cash in your room, I don't remember where though, you'd have to look for it."

"O.k. Thanks sis" Gaara rushed down the hallway to his room.

Temari walked over to the door and started saying, "Sorry about that, he's not use to this kind of stu-" she froze as soon as she saw the delivery guy. Wearing a green and white striped shirt with a matching hat and black trousers, Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows as soon as he saw her, but then he smiled. Temari was taken back, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, this is actually my part time job. My parents think I need to learn how to be responsible adult." He grinned then said, "Plus, I have to earn at least some of my college tuition"

Temari laughed, "And how's that going for you?"

"Great, as long as I get the credit card." He had a smug look on his face.

Laughing she said, "Again I'm sorry about that, my brother is a little new to this sort thing."

"I can see, it okay though. I don't mind."

After a contemplating in her head, Temari asked, "Why don't you come inside, my brother could take a while." She stepped aside so Shikamaru could walk in.

Once he was inside, he looked around the room, while Temari went and sat on one of the sofa's arm rest, when Shikamaru finished admiring her sitting room and kitchen he whistled, "Nice place you have, how'd you afford it?"

Temari laughed at the question, "Daddy's little girl deserves the very best in everything."

Shikamaru had been watching her face very carefully, he then commented, "Then why is daddy's little girl so unhappy?"

Temari immediately looked at him because his words surprised her, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just good at reading people."

Temari rolled her eyes, "You're good at everything"

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents." They both laughed. Temari looked down at the cushion causing her hair to fall down, she was staring at the blackish stain on her yellow **leather** sofa, and she frowned, Gaara was going to pay for that later. "Your hair looks nice like that, you know left down."

Temari looked up and couldn't help but blush, she saw Shikamaru had his head titled to the side and had a very serious look in his eyes. "Thanks." She whispered.

At that moment Gaara walked into the room, looking at the scene he raised one of his eyebrows but didn't say a word. He looked at Shikamaru and held out his hand, "Here you go, and I left a little extra for tip." He looked at Temari and asked, "We're supposed to do that right?"

Temari laughed and replied, "Yes, we're supposed to do that."

Shikamaru took the cash and was headed to the door, Temari followed him while Gaara went to the counter with the pizza boxes and started to take out his plate. Once they were standing in the door way, Shikamaru turned round and smiled, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea, I guess so."

Shikamaru looked a little anxious, after a minute or two he asked her, "Did you hear about the party this Sunday?"

Temari thought for a minute, "Wait, you means Ino's?!"

"Yea, the one and only, apparently it's her sixteenth birthday. I was wondering if you wanted to come." He eyes looked nervous.

Temari heart was rattling against her rib cage. Struggling to just keep her emotions in check, she replied in a smooth tone, "Sure, I don't mind but I don't think I'm invited, she doesn't like me very much."

"Don't worry, as long as you get her present she'll live with it." He grinned

She rolled her eyes, "That is **never** going to happen, she insulted my car." She then smirked.

Shikamaru laughed, "Fine I'll get the present, and I'll also pick up at around 8." it was more of a question towards the end.

Temari smiled, "Alright, around 8. See you then."

Shikamaru smiled and said, "See you then." He waved as he walked towards the left.

Temari turned around and closed her door, she leaned against it in a state of awe, was she just asked out on a date? And did se just say yes? She quickly recovered because her brother was looking at her in a puzzled manner, she walked over to the counter and took out a plate and placed a pizza onto it. She went and sat on the sofa, grabbing the remote before Gaara, she switched on the TV. After 10 minutes or so, Gaara looked at her curiously and asked, "So you going on a date, huh?"

Temari just managed to prevent herself from blushing, she continued looking at the TV and replied, "Not a date exactly, were just going as two friends."

"Friends don't offer to come pick each other up, friends just meet up at the location. That my sis is a date"

That got Temari, she looked at Gaara stunned "How'd you know that?!"

He smiled and said, "I watch a lot of TV while you're gone"

Temari laughed, "Right, maybe I should get you some textbooks so you can do some studying."

"Don't worry, I brought a few from home. I do it when there is absolutely **nothing** to do."

They continued eating, and after they finished Temari took the plates into the kitchen and started to clean up, her brother went to his room and closed his door. That usually meant he was done for the day and was going to bed. It was strange, back home the only time her brother and her would spend time together was when they were arguing over something. They would never get along, at all, now it seems like sometimes she knows what he was going to say or do even before he does it. Another thing is, back home, Gaara would hardly show any emotion at all, you would only see the same emotionless face, now he's always in good mood and never stops smiling. She knew it was wrong to think thing like this but Temari was glad Gaara had run away. When she finished, Temari went to her room a changed into her Pajama's. She snuggled into her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep with a certain someone on her mind.

* * *

A/N : I know this chapter might seem small, but I'm trying my best. I really want to know your thoughts on this story, so please go ahead and review. It won't take long, anyway, for those of you who are interested i'm also planning on writing a NaruHina!! So, if anyone has any request or idea's they want to input, I'd be happy to listen….enjoy, (and I'm trying to update as soon as I can!!)


	4. Party Night

A/N:- I am so so sorry everyone, I know how long you've been waititng for an update, especially but things have been so hectic that I never got round, but hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. Its not a very nice one, and I must warn you there are a few dark parts, so be warned.

For what seemed liked the hundredth time, Temari stood in front on her mirror looking at the outfit she was wearing, this time it was blue jeans and a loose red top. Turning round once to look from behind, she groaned, "Ugh, why can't I find anything to wear, it's already 7."

There was a huff fro behind her, "Never thought I'd ever hear you say that sis" Temari looked up and stared at her brother who was casually leaning against the doorframe.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Not now Gaara, leave me alone."

He titled his head, "If you two are just going as friends, why are you putting in all this effort?"

Turning around to face her brother, "Because I want to look nice, I know I've never put much effort in getting dress for you, but I am a girl and it's what we do."

Gaara laughed, "That is a lame excuse and we both know it. I can help you out if you want."

"Oh, so now you're a fashion expert as well."

He was still grinning, he then came over to her wardrobe and pulled out a few things, handing it over to Temari, he said. "Here, try these on, I'll be waiting in the living room."

When he had left the room, Temari closed the door, and went into her bathroom to change, when she came out she was wearing a white and black checkered dress which reached her thighs, on top it fell from both sides past her shoulders, leaving them bare. She put on the dark green waist belt, after thinking for a moment she took out a pair of black fishnets and wore one on her right leg which reached her calf and wore the other one on her arm, it reached her wrist. She then put on a pair of matching dark green boots which came up to her knees. Standing in front of her mirror, she looked at herself and smiled, she reached up and pulled loose her two bottom ponytails, leaving the top two in place. At least now her hair was left down and pulled open at the same time. Satisfied, Temari walked into living room, her brother was watching TV, when he saw her, he simply smiled and nodded, "You look great sis."

She smiled, "Thanks." while smirking, she added, "Guess that style channel had really had an impact on you little bro." He laughed, just at that moment the doorbell rang. Temari was about to go answer it, when he offered. He walked over and opened the door, greeting Shikamaru, he turned and looked at her and said grinning, "Sis, it's for you."

Rolling her eyes, "Thanks little bro." She walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed her dark green leather clutch purse, walking to the door, she greeted Shikamaru, "Hey there." He was wearing a white button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves to reach his elbows, he was also wearing a black waist coat on top, along with a green tie. He had a silver cuff on one of his wrists. He was also wearing dark jeans with green converse.

Shikamaru widened his eyes when he saw her, "Hey, you…wow, I mea-…mean…great, you look great." Temari smiled at the compliment.

"Hey…you look pretty wow yourself."

Temari looked back at Gaara and said, "I'll be back latest by 10."

Gaara was waved while saying, "See ya, and bring back some cake for me."

Rolling her eyes, Temari followed Shikamaru to the lift, then all the way downstairs, when the reached the parking lot, Temari expected to see his bike but instead, she saw Shikamaru walking ahead. She asked, "Where are you going?"

He turned round and smiled at her, "What both you and Ino don't realize is that you live just about five minutes away from each other."

Temari's eyes widened, "Really? Isn't that a shame, we could've been having sleepovers by now." Shikamaru laughed, and simply held out his hand. Silently Temari smiled and took hold of it, and started walking with him side by side.

True to his word, the pair reached Ino's lavish house within five minutes. It was a two-storey villa, with a terrace on the second floor, and a front yard covered with lights. Walking up the driveway, Shikamaru rang the doorbell. After two minutes of waiting, Ino answered. She had left her open, but had pinned up her fringe, and for a change you could see both her eyes. She was wearing a lavender dress, which barely reached her thighs complimented by six inch stiletto heels. She immediately smiled seeing Shikamaru.

"Hey, I thought you'd never make it. I was wai-." Ino froze mid-sentence, seeing Temari there, and holding Shikamaru's hand. "What are you doing here?" spat the birthday girl.

Before Temari could speak, Shikamaru quickly stated, "Oh, I invited her hope you don't mind." And he smiled sheepishly at her.

Ino glared viciously at Temari, but forced a smile and turned to Shikamaru, "No, course not, but! Did you me get a present?"

"You bet I did." His hand pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small white box with a purple ribbon on it and handed it to a gleeful Ino. "Here you go." Ino immediately stepped aside to let her guests enter.

As soon as they did, they were surrounded by people. Shikamaru tightened his grip on Temari's hand, as if determined not to lose her and led her through the crowd, to the stairs. Maneuvering through the crowd, they made their way to the lounge, once there, Temari heard someone shout her name, and she turned round to find a pink haired girl waving her arm. "Hey, Temari, over here!" shouted Sakura, she was wearing a red tank top, with dark blue jeans and knee high black boots. Her hair was pulled up into bun, her fringe falling to the side of her face. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as Temari and Shikamaru approached her. The usually upbeat girl immediately blushed, as Sasuke came up from behind her. The dark haired teen simply smirked at the girls reactions.

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasuke, watsup? We miss anything?" asked Shikamaru from beside her.

Sasuke simply yawned, and replied in an utterly bored tone, "Nope, the only reason I am present at this unnecessary and rather boring social gathering is because that dobe Naruto, and Sakura here dragged me along."

At his words, Sakura elbowed the Uchiha in the stomach, and turned around and said, "I told you I don't want that attitude, cheer up, I don't need you to be here with be, **remember** that," She grabbed Temari's arm and took off, without turning back, she said "Sorry Shikamaru, but I'm borrowing her for a little while."

Sakura led Temari to the kitchen. She was one of the few girls at school that Temari really got along with. Sakura had shown a lot of talent in human anatomy classes, rumors were that she had the potential to be a world class surgeon and doctor, and the principle herself, Lady Tsunade, was mentoring her. She was extremely pretty, meaning she would get hit on by most of the guys at the school, but she still was very level headed, plus she could throw on hell of a punch. The guys seem to have eventually gotten the message, but Temari had a feeling that the Uchiha had something to do with it. Once inside the kitchen, Sakura went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of beer and took out 2 glasses and poured the beer into it. The counter was littered with many glasses and cups, some empty, but most still half full. She handed Temari one glass, and began drinking hers. Both girls failed to notice a pair of people watching them very intently.

Sakura sighed and said. "Sorry about that, but sometimes his negative attitude gets on my nerve. I mean I'm trying to make him more sociable but he refuses to cooperate fully."

Not sure of how to reply, Temari went with a simple, "Don't fuss over it too much, it's fine"

"So, how long have you and Shikamaru…" leave it more as a statement than a question. Temari blushed at the sentence. Before she could answer, she reached out for her glasses can, but unknowing to both girls, Temari picked up another one from the counter. As soon as Temari took a big gulp, unsure of how to answer, and hoping to avoid the question, immediately she started coughing. "Are you okay?" asked the concerned Sakura, when the blonde girl continued to cough, Sakura said, "Maybe you drank too fast, I normally wouldn't recommend it, but take another sip and look up." Knowing this was Sakura's field of expertise, Temari took another sip of the drink and looked up.

Coughing once, she remarked, "That didn't taste like beer you know." She reached out for the beer can Sakura had poured from, to examine it, but sure enough, it was an ordinary beer can.

"Wait, why don't you give me that, and I'll ask Chouji, an expert on anything edible. He can eat anything and survive. I'm sure he'll tell me. Till then, go upstairs to one of the bedrooms, and lay down for a while, because to don't look to well. I'll tell Shikama-"

"No, its okay, that'll be stupid, it's just too loud, I need a little quiet time. I'll be right back." With that said, Temari made her way through the crowd once more, pushing and shoving. But something was definitely wrong. Temari felt hot, very hot. She was sweating way too much. Someone brushed past her and she nearly moaned. Shocked at her self, she doubled her efforts to reach upstairs. Once their, she tried one of the first doors on the right. Just her luck it was open, stumbling inside, Temari fell on the floor. '_damn it_" she thought, '_why am I feeling so hot? What's wrong with me?_' More than anything else, Temari felt an uncontrollable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Too busy with her current situation, Temari didn't notice footsteps coming into the room, once the person entered the room, they locked the door behind them. Temari breath came in short gasps. "Ah, dam- damn it, wh- whats, ah, wrong with m- me" before she could think of logical explanations, she felt two hands grab her breasts from behind. Her breath hitched at the sudden touch, definitely not her usual reaction.

"I see you liked that. Well then you're going to love this." Said a voice from behind her. Wait a minute, thought Temari, why did that voice sound familiar. She knew that voice. "I know your trying to figure out who I am, well don't worry, let me help you." The mystery man roughly turned Temari around so she was lying on her back on the ground, he sat on top of her thighs to prevent any attempts to attack. Looking up, Temari recognized the person. It was Sai, that poor kid that Ino bullied. Without any warning, Sai bent down a kissed Temari. She hated this, she didn't want to react but, she couldn't help it, her body was acting on its own account. But she knew, she would never open her mouth for this bastard, ever.

Sensing her refusal, Sai gently fondled one of her breasts. At that, Temari gasped, opening her mouth, taking the chance, Sai slid his tongue inside. As soon as he did, Temari's started to act on its own account. After one or two minutes of tongue action, saliva began to slide down Temari's chin. Sai pulled back, and licked it off, to which Temari moaned.

'_What the hell?_' Thought Temari, '_Whats wrong with me?_'

At that moment, Sai's hand trailed down to her leg, playing with her fishnets, whispering to himself he said, "I see the drugs working." And that's when the truth came tumbling down onto her like a ton of bricks.

Ino. Had. Drugged. Her. Of course with so many glasses on that filthy kitchen counter, who knows what glass she had picked up. The she cleverly made Sai follow her. Why didn't she realize this before. '_But why?_' thought Temari, '_Whats the purpose_?' The sense of fingers tracing her private region, snapped Temari out of her thoughts. "St-stop,"

Sai looked down at her and smiled, almost apologetically, "I'm sorry, I cant"

His fingers moved past her underwear, and slipped inside. Temari immediately arched at the sensation. Her breaths became labored as he added another finger. Sai began to pump his fingers slowly. Slowly and gradually, that urge in the pit of Temari's stomach began to grow, she had this uncontrollable feeling. Sai fingers brushed past something that Temari's hips buck up, and cry out loud. After that tears began to form in her eyes. What had she just done, had she just enjoyed that. '_Why aren't I fighting back?_'. With that thought she immediately started pushing shoving at the person above her. She reached up and punched him in the face, making him fall over.

Sai looked at her with amazment, for a girl who had been drugged, she had astonishing strength, he watched her stand up shakily. Her eyes were on the door, calculating. Shit, if she told anyone about this, Ino would kill him. He didn't want to do that to her but Ino had blackmailed him, she found out about the shady work he use to do to help out his dad with a mafia man called danzo. He did **not** want people finding out about that. As she made her way to the door, Sai tackled her to the ground, and forcefully kissed her lips once again. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

Temari struggled agasint his strength, the drugs effects were worsening, her vision was fading to black, and she knew she was passing out soon. As she eyes began to flutter and close, she heard the a large thud sound in the back ground, and people shouting. She felt herself being carried, but it was something about this persons presence which was comforting. She almost thought she heard someone mutter something like, 'troublesome'


	5. Hangover

**A/N: hey everyone, long time right? I finally got round to updating and well I'm letting you guys know, that there are probably only gonna be 2 or 3 more chapters and then this story is finished. I can then work properly on Midnight Confessions my NaruHina fic. I want to dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed because thats given me so much support. So here you go guys: ****Phasian****, ****Vampire Vladimir Tod's Girl****, ****Starsthatfall****, ****Ayamichan34****, ****TheSoundwave1234**

Enjoy! (Sorry if this chapter is small ^^)

Temari slowly opened her eyes, '_Argh, my head' _she thought, '_what happened?_' She realized that she was lying down on her bed, '_wait how'd I get home?_' at that moment all of the events of the previous night came crashing down on her, again. Gently she sat up.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Whispered a voice next to her. She immediately knew who that person was, she could never forget that voice. She turned round to look at Shikamaru. He was sitting on a chair which was pulled up right next to her bed.

"Hey…morning" was all Temari managed to croak out with her dry throat.

"Oh, I forgot, you must be thirsty." Without waiting for a reply, Shikamaru stood up, he was still wearing the same clothes since yesterday at the party, he stretched, when he did, all his joints cracked. He slowly walked out of the room.

Looking at him Temari wondered how long he must have been sitting there waiting for her to wake up. Hadn't he gone home, did he even sleep at night? Or was he just that worried about her. Looking around she saw the curtains were drawn, '_probably so I could sleep_' thought Temari. She looked down and saw that she was still in her clothes from the party. She checked the alarm clock on her bedside table, and saw it was 1pm. '_Shit, did I really pass out for __**that**__ long._' Looking down at her hands, Temari started to get teary, but it wasn't her fault, it was just no one had ever, **ever **taken the trouble like Shikamaru just had. Not even her dad or mum, she was always on her own, if not looking after her brothers, coming back drunk from some party that they weren't suppose to go to. Hell, sometimes when she was offered help, she refused out of habit because she had been use to relying on only herself. She started to blink away the tears, she gently rubbed the back of her palm against her eyes to make sure. When she had, Shikamaru walked in with a mug in his hands. He looked tired.

"I made you some green tea, it helps with hangovers, headaches and dry throats" He smiled tenderly and gave her the mug.

Taking it, Temari sipped the tea, and boy was he right, her throat felt much better, taking a deep breath, she looked at him and smiled, "Thanks a lot"

Shikamaru simply scoffed, "Its just tea. You don't have to thank me."

"Its not just for the tea, it's for everything you've done. I really do appreciate it, more than you know." Temari took another sip, and set the mug down, when she did, Shikamaru casually took her hand. Temari couldn't stop the blush that spilled onto her cheeks. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that they were burning with emotion.

When he spoke, Shikamaru couldn't hide the determination and slight pain in his voice, "You shouldn't be thanking me, I let you…I couldn't sto- stop…I don't know" he let go of her hands and looked away. "I should have come earlier."

Temari nodded, she knew the pain of feeling powerless in a situation, of not knowing how to help, but the thing was that he had. So taking a firm tone she replied, "But you had been there when I needed help, and that's what matters to me." She reached up and soothingly stroked his cheek, she watched with fascination as the light red tint that crept onto his skin, and how he, for a split second, leaned into her touch. But just as quickly moved away

It was just at that moment her door opened, and a certain red haired boy looked in with very concerned eyes, when he looked at the scene before him, he simply coughed. Temari and Shikamaru immediately moved away from each other. Temari looked up at her younger brother and thought of what must be going through his head. Gaara walked over to her and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better?" He tried to smile while asking, but Temari could see the worry in his eyes. She reached up and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Of course I am, now every one needs to stop sulking around" she turned and looked at Shikamaru to emphasize her point, and then she looked back at Gaara, "I'm not dying for Pete's sake, now quite it with those looks and make yourself useful." Both boys instantly rolled their eyes, one even muttered troublesome, but they both had gotten the message, Gaara got up and opened the curtains, while Shikamaru helped Temari out of bed.

Temari looked at Shikamaru once more and smiled, "You look worn-out, and I think its time for you to go home and get some shut eye."

Shikamaru looked at her and smirked, "I guess you're back too normal. But I think I should sta-"

"No you won't. You've helped me enough, get back home, your parents are probably waiting for you. "

Shikamaru smiled through tired eyes, and did a small salute and muttered a 'yes sir' and walked to the door. He lingered there for a moment still looking at her, and that's when Temari caught something in his eyes, but before she could understand what it was, it was gone. He shook his head and said out loud, "No, I should stay."

Before Temari could reply, it was Gaara who spoke, "Dude, you look like crap. Go home, ill take care of my sis while you're gone."

"But-"

"Out, before I kick you out myself." Threatened Temari

Shikamaru looked between Temari and Gaara, and rolled his eyes, "What a troublesome family." With that he waved, and left.

After he was gone Gaara went to the kitchen to make a proper breakfast for the two siblings. Temari took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of white shorts and a loose blue T-shirt. She didn't bother to tie up her hair, and left it down. She walked into the kitchen feeling pleasantly refreshed considering all things that had happened the night before. She went and sat next to Gaara on one of the stools and accepted the plate of eggs and bacon he had made. After taking a bite, she raised both her eyebrows, and looked at her brother with amazement. "Whoa bro, this is good. Been practicing?"

Gaara just kept looking down and said quietly, "No, actually Shikamaru made it a little while ago, I just heated it up."

Temari widened her eyes, and just nodded. It was then that Gaara looked at her dead on, with a little hesitation he just asked, "Temari?"

Temari was a little surprised, Gaara never normally called her by her name unless it was important, she looked at him and replied, "Yes"

"What happened last night?"

"I…I don't remember" lied Temari, if it was one thing she could not do, it was tell her brother about Sai. She would not be the damsel in distress, she would stay strong.

"Oh" He looked down and continued eating his food, after having stayed quiet for a little while he looked up at her and tried to smile, "I like Shikamaru. You're real lucky to have a guy like him around you sis and I mean it. Don't let him go"

Temari looked at her brother with surprise, what was the sudden reason for this conversation, not quite sure as to how to reply, she just murmured thanks. When she looked at his plate she noticed, water on his bacon, looking up she took a quick intake of breath as she noticed tears sliding down her brother's face into his food. She got up from her chair and was next to him, she wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned against the hollow of her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, what's all this about?" she asked softly.

"I'm useless." He stated simply

"No you're not. What in the world gave you that idea?" She looked at him with concern.

"Yesterday, the bells rings, I answer, and well there you are unconscious being carried by that guy. He tucks you in bed, closes the curtains and sits by your bed, taking your hand. And when I ask him what happened he doesn't reply, I want to try and help you and realize I don't know what to do. ME. Your own brother and here is this complete stranger taking care of you like he's been doing it for years. And well, that's when I realized that Kankuro and I never took the time to thank you for taking care of us, it was always a given that you'd help us out all the time and well I feel bad thinking of all that you've done for us and the nothing we've done for you."

Temari didn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek, she simply looked at her brother and smiled, and she hugged him and then soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. This was something they hadn't done since they were kids, she took a deep breath trying to find her voice, she then whispered, "I didn't do all that because I wanted your thanks, I did all of that because I love you." Gaara looked up at her and smiled.

The rest of the after noon was spent with just the two of them, like when they were smaller. They watched some TV, played a couple of card games. Laughing and messing around. At night they called downstairs and asked Deidara to get them some good take out. After Gaara had gone to bed, Temari changed, and got into her own bed, when she was lying down, she looked up and thought about her day. It was just like the good old days when they were kids. As they grew older they had just drifted apart, Temari couldn't believe how much Shikamaru had done by mending her brothers and her relationship, and she should thank him. '_First thing tomorrow_' was Temari's last thought as she slowly went to sleep.


	6. Home

**A/N: I've been listening to some really depressing music lately, because I am feeling a bit down and it reflects in this chapter, because it's not a very happy one. My school starts from tomorrow, aint very happy about that either. I just realized that I am really making Ino mean. (I don't dislike her as such, but I think she most suits the character.)**** Ayamichan34**** pointed out that Gaara was a little OOC, so I tried to make him his normal self. Now, Temari may seem a little OOC in this chapter but I what can I do, it's all for the story.**

Temari took her time walking through the halls of her school. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow T-Shirt and black converse, not exactly fashionable but it was comfortable. She made her way to the courtyard hoping to find Shikamaru. When she reached it, she found it was empty. Temari casually sat down on one of the benches, hoping to catch Shikamaru before criminology class. She wanted to ask him to come over later for the little gift she had gotten him, as a thank you. She smiled to herself remembering how she had thought of the prefect present. She recalled Deidara's smile when she had told him to order it for her. It was a piece of true art he had told her, and of course Temari only rolled her eyes at that. She remembered something her brother Kankuro had told her back home.

Temari was brought out of her thoughts with the sound of voices. She looked across the courtyard to find Ino standing there in white gladiator sandals, a black skirt with a white tank top. She was standing there talking with a guy who had his back towards her. But Temari knew that spiky pony tail anywhere. '_Why is Shikamaru talking to Ino of all people?_' thought Temari. She watched with relief as Shikamaru turned and walked away, her relief turned to dismay as she saw pain clearly on his face, her dismay soon turned to anger as she saw a grin spread on Ino face. She continued to watch Ino turn and walk into the girl's washroom, further down the hall.

In that moment she had to make a choice, either find Shikamaru and ask him what they were talking about or find out through Ino. It did occur to Temari that it was okay for Shikamaru to talk to Ino. It's not as if she had a right to tell him who or who not to talk to, but it was just his expression that made her worry, not to mention she had this very unexplainable pain in her chest at the moment. She would've left this alone normally, _**should've **_left it alone, but that look on Ino's face made her think twice.

Temari walked into the washroom to find Ino standing in front of the mirror applying some make-up. When the blonde girl saw her, she made a face of disgust. What Temari did notice was a small fishnet glove on Ino's hand which was applying the make-up. Temari inwardly laughed at that.

Apparently it wasn't entirely inwardly as Ino turned to glare at her and say, "What's so funny Blondie?"

Temari steadily returned her glare and replied, "Nothing and I'd take back the Blondie comment if I were you, otherwise you're gonna be applying make-up to a black eye."

Ino looked scared for a split second before putting on her poker face. "Whatever..." She smiled into her reflection, "So…you have fun at my party?" She looked at Temari with sneaky eyes.

"Not particularly, the drinks were disgusting." Temari shot back, she wouldn't be phased by this pathetic taunting, what Sai had down had hurt her, but it _**wont**_ break her.

"That's not the only thing that was disgusting."

"Say that again" threatened Temari.

Ino had moved on from make-up to applying lip gloss, cherry flavor. She didn't bother to look at her but simply continued talking, "Look, you've been…how do I put it?" She paused in thought, smiled when she found it. "_Tainted" _

Temari clenched her fists tightly, she would not react. Reacting would only give Ino that much more pleasure.

Not noticing Temari's sudden distraction, the girl continued, "I mean…How can you walk around like that when obviously he finds you dirtied?"

Now Temari was angry, "Obviously he doesn't find me as dirty as you think otherwise he wouldn't have brought me home or looked after me." 

"Oh, please" sighed Ino, rolling her eyes, "It's Shikamaru, what do you expect? He feels guilty that he that happen on his watch. So, he took you care of you, and made sure you were alright before heading back home to clear his guilt. Now that he knows you're back to normal, he'll be keeping his distance. He's a gentleman, so he'll be real polite about but he has no interest in you, and neither do I" The girl simply tilted her head to the side and stepped back to admire herself, Ino frowned slightly stepping in front to start re-applying her eye shadow.

Temari just stared at her for a moment, surely all she had said was a lie. Immediately she remembered the morning she had woken up, how he had leaned into her touch. She looked down and frowned, he hadn't _**exactly**_ though, he had pulled away nearly instantly. '_Bullshit!_' thought Temari '_She's just trying to piss me off_'

Temari simply looked at Ino and said, "We'll see-"

"Yea we will" Ino stated cutting Temari off, she blew a kiss in the mirror before turning round and smiling at Temari, "We'll see how much attention Shikamaru will give you"

As she made her way to the door, Temari stepped in front of it, '_No way in hell am I letting her get the last word'_ Out loud she said, "You must crave that attention from Shikamaru so much." Nodding to the fishnet on Ino's hand, "Why else copy my style."

Without waiting for a reply, Temari turned around and simply walked out. Looking at her watch, she cursed under her breath. She was late for a criminology class. As she made her way to her class, she tried to block out all those thoughts running through her mind. Surely he hadn't thought I was dirty, why would he go through so much effort, Ino's voice rung through her head, '_To clear his guilt'_. No, it was all a misunderstanding, she was over-thinking it, Ino could never be right. Once Temari reached her class, she pushed the door open with more force than necessary.

Realizing the all too familiar situation, all students being seated and standing in front of her in different clothes but the same scarf around his neck, Temari couldn't help but blush. "Ah" sighed her sir, "Let me guess brother trouble" he smiled, but Temari could sir the strictness in his eyes, "This is the second time" raising two of his fingers, "Strike 3 and your out." He waved his hand, telling her to take her seat. Temari muttered an apology, and made her way to her usual seat.

Only her usual partner wasn't there, instead Sakura was sitting there, with a notepad and pen. She smiled at Temari who sat down next to her frowning. Not wanting to ask, Temari glanced over to where Sakura would normally sit, and sure enough seating next to a brown haired boy with strange red tattoo's on his cheeks was Shikamaru, he caught her glance for a second, a look of guilt crossed over his face before he turned away.

Normally Temari never had one complaint about her criminology class, but today was different. She had more than a few, she barely listened to a word her sir said, instead her mind kept replying everything that's happened to her over and over in her head. Especially the conversation she had just had with Ino. She hated to admit but maybe the girl might not be lying. She snorted, '_Yea, and pigs can fly_'. She ignored the confused look from Sakura. Once she heard the bell, she got up and stretched. "Some lesson, huh?" she asked casually.

"Erm, yea…Stockholm Syndrome...real interesting." Muttered Sakura, packing her things. The two girls started their way to the courtyard for lunch.

"Hey, how come you weren't sitting with Kiba during class?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged, "I got there, and Shikamaru was already sitting in my seat. When I asked him, he just told me to sit next to you. Something about it being better that way." Waving her hand around to emphasize her point.

Temari simply nodded, Sakura wouldn't suspect a thing, Temari had on her poker face and that was something she had practiced for a long time. And practice always does make perfect. As they reached the courtyard, they saw their familiar group sitting there. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Chouji were all around the bench, as Sasuke saw the two girls approach he waved at Sakura, and pushed Kiba & Naruto off the bench onto the grass where Shikamaru and Chouji were already sitting. Once they reached the boys, Sakura sat next to Sasuke while apologizing to Naruto and Kiba. Temari shot Shikamaru a look wanting to complain about switching seats, but seeing her he got up saying he had forgot something in class, and dragged Chouji with him.

Not sure as to how to react, she just turned to Kiba, sat down and started discussing the criminology lesson. She noticed a sideways glance from Sakura, and her heart froze when she saw it. It was full of pity and sadness. Pretending to ignore it, she carried on.

0o0o0o0o

"Gaara, I'm home" called out as she came through the front door, not hearing a reply, she walked over to her brother's room only to find it empty. Temari paused before she heard the sound water running coming from the bathroom. '_Oh, he's probably taking a shower_' she thought to herself. She went into her own room, kicked off her shoes and went cuddle her way into her bed, clutching her chest. She closed her eyes, today had been the worst day ever for her. She had tried to act as if nothing happened and tried to approach Shikamaru but he just avoided her. Towards the end of day, she had gotten the message and didn't even try to talk to him. The only time he had looked as if he was going to come and talk to her was when she had run into Sai in the corridor, but didn't.

It had been awkward at first but Sai apologized to her, and promised never to do anything like that again. Strangely enough, she had believed him so she had just nodded and kept walking. So what Ino had said about Shikamaru had been true. Gentleman, yea right. Blunt was more like it. It was so obvious that he didn't want anything to do with her. '_But why?_' cried Temari in her head, '_Why that guilty look on your face every time I looked at you_.' Above all of that she had this pain in her heart, it wasn't like a scratch, burn or scab. Nothing physical, it felt more as though her heart was being torn up from the inside.

Temari took a deep breath, she had never felt this kind of pain before, scratches and bruises she could do, but this, she had no idea what had to be done. But then again, she had never fallen this hard for a guy before either. Getting her thoughts together, she decided she would try one more time, and if that didn't work, '_Then what?_' she thought bitterly to herself. Well, then she would decide that later. She got some clothes and went in for a shower.

When she came out, Temari walked into the kitchen to find Gaara sitting on the sofa looking at the phone. "What's up bro? Waiting for someone to call?"

Gaara looked at her and when he did, Temari nearly froze, his eyes were the same to his first day. He smiled, but Temari could tell he was thinking about something, "Na, just thinking. Anyway, I want some pizza. So can I call them now?"

"Hum no!" shot Temari, knowing Gaara, he'd probably call the Shikamaru worked at, and she didn't need more awkwardness after today, "Why don't you get some fresh air, and go get the pizza. Maybe you can clear your thoughts while you're at it"

Gaara looked at her confused but still nodded. He went and grabbed his shoes, taking some cash and a jacket he left the apartment. After he left, Temari remembered that today was Monday, and Shikamaru never worked on Monday, he had told her that himself, but that seemed like so long ago to her. Picking up the phone, she slowly called Shikamaru's house phone, she had said she was going to try one more time. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello? Nara Residence." The voice was a males and sounded familiar to Temari

"E-erm, Shikamaru? Is that you?" she asked nervously.

There was an annoyed cough on the other end, "Nope, his dad. Hold on, let me go get him. Who's this?"

"Temari." The silence that followed seem to drag on, when finally someone came on

"Temari? How come you're calling?" Temari nearly laughed, you could hear both pain and annoyance in his voice

"I just wanted to say-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say, I get it. Whatever, bye." He had hung up. Temari just stared at the phone before throwing it on the table. What the hell was that lazy ass's problem? What did he think she was going to say? God, why are all guys such idiots?

At that moment Gaara walked in, Temari turned around to fuming, again the younger sibling just looked at her before rolling his eyes, "I don't want to know" He put down the pizza, and took out portions for both siblings. After eating for a little while Gaara looked at Temari with a dead serious expression. "Sis?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Yes?"

Gaara's gaze moved downwards as though avoiding her eye contact. "Well, the thing is, I've been thinking a lot lately and well I think its time I should go home."

Temari nearly choked on her food, coughing slightly, she looked at him and said

"Home?" And as she said that, a bit of her pain subsided. She noticed this, and continued, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind you staying here."

"I know, but I mean I miss mum and dad, and they are probably worried about me-"

"Bullshit, what's the real reason" Temari stared at him, Gaara wouldn't miss their parents, Gaara hated their dad, harsh but true.

"I've been gone for a long time now. I'm missing out on school, and I guess Kankuro must be dead bored alone." He smiled at her.

'_So that's why he was so quiet_' thought Temari, no wonder he had such dead eyes. Home. Temari looked down, home. After everything that's happened, she realized what she had to do. She had said she would give it another try, and it hadn't worked, plus she suddenly missed the warmth of her family, and she missed the pampering. She sighed, and looked up at her brother.

"Let me do It, I've realized that this life isn't exactly for me either, believe it or not I miss Suna. If daddy's little girl comes home with you, dad will soften the punishment, it's a win-win, right bro?" She smiled reassuringly at him.

He looked at her and shook his head, "See, you're doing it again, helping me at your own expense. No-"

"I really do want to go home," she raised her hand when he was about to ask her something, "Please don't ask why…please just trust me."

He looked at her for a minute then finally nodded, "Are you sure? There's no going back then."

She smiled, and that was that, the siblings finished their food. Temari waited till Gaara had finally gone to bed was when she got her phone, she looked at it and remembered Gaara's words. _There's no going back_. She didn't bother wiping the tears that flowed down her cheeks, '_Goodbye Shikamaru' _whispered Temari, calling her parents.

"Hello, Daddy?" Choked Temari when someone answered, she took a deep breath, and in a steady voice said, "Dad, I want to come home."

**A/N: Man I just noticed, this is one clean family, so many showers XD and see, I told you it was a sad chapter, not to mention OOC, oh well. I just had to make Sai apologize, I couldn't stand him being the bad guy. Well what do you think? I want a happy ending to this, don't you? And isn't it funny how teachers only pick on you when your having a bad day, (but I wouldn't mind as much if **_**my**_** sir was Kakashi, XD)**


	7. What the future may hold

**A/N:**** So, it's been a while hasn't it….I apologies to everyone who had been waiting for me to update, it's just that my school started, and being in the final year of IGCSE, we were over-loaded with work. But, that didn't mean I forgot about this, it's been on my mind nearly every day. I finally finished it! The thing that took time, was the lemon, still haven't got the hang of writing it, so please be easy on me. I have a few characters that I had been wanting to add but didn't get the chance, so I put them all in this chapter xD which made a sort of long-ish chapter….Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this, and any criticism would be greatly appreciated. Finally I want to dedicate this final chapter to all those who kept me going by their wonderful reviews. So here you guys go ^^:****  
Phasian, Vampire Vladimir Tod's Girl, Starsthatfall, Ayamichan34, TheSoundwave1234, linedpaper, RandomLuv, KoZuMi4EvA45.**

Temari sighed again, shifting the large box in her arms once more as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. The phone call to her dad had been weird, because she couldn't clarify why she all of a sudden decided to come home, not to mention the fact she had to calmly explain to her dad that Gaara was okay and had been staying with her. Her dad had been furious at first but like Temari guessed, he let it go since his little girl was coming home. "Wonderful" muttered Temari to herself, after that phone call she had missed the next two days of school packing her things with Gaara.

The elevator made a _ting_ sound, indicating it had reached the lobby, Temari shifted the box once more as the doors opened and she stepped out. She had called Jiraiya and had told him to help shift the boxes from her apartment to the lobby, so the movers could just pick them up. They were going to come day after tomorrow, '_So this is final._' Thought Temari, '_only three more days in this place_, _and then goodbye for real._' Temari reached the end of the lobby and put the box onto a pile of similar brown boxes in different sizes. Sasori had made a little squared off corner for her to pile up her things until the movers arrived.

The corner was packed with brown boxes, filled with different things. Most of her belongings were in those boxes, her clothes, her books, even some of her furniture had been taken apart and packed. Since nearly everything was down here, Temari's apartment was oddly empty, with only basic necessities left, like her beds, and the kitchen stuff.

Letting out another breath, Temari was walking back to the elevator when she noticed her brother standing next to Jiraiya near the exit, both of them listening to someone very intently. The person had his back to her but he was slightly taller than her brother and had brilliant blonde hair, he was wearing jeans and an orange hoodie, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He was moving his hands as though making a point, he said something, and Jiraiya burst out laughing, while Gaara simple widened his eyes and cracked a grin.

Curious, Temari walked over to stand next to her brother, only to find that the oh-so captivating person was Naruto from her school. They weren't exactly close but like most people would agree, he seemed to possess a gift of having a comforting air about him, which Temari liked, his laid back attitude and friendly smiles made him a loved person by everyone, including Shikamaru, since they had been best friends since pre-school. Thinking of Shikamaru, Temari's chest felt crushed once more, an increasingly more common pain for her these days. When Naruto saw her, his bright blue eyes widened and he smiled, "Hey, Temari, how's it going?"

Temari couldn't help but smile back, "I'm good, but really tired."

"Well, that's natural for someone who's been sick." At that, both the Suna siblings frowned.

"Wait…what? Sick?" Temari asked.

Naruto frowned, "You were sick, that's why you didn't come to school right?"

Sensing where this conversation was going, Temari turned to her brother and Jiraiya, "Hey you both don't just stand there, I seem to be doing all the work. Get both your behinds up stairs and do the rest of the kitchen packing." Both of them looked at her, and understood what she really meant, before looking at each other, they silently walked over to the elevator. Temari waited till she heard the doors close fully before she turned her attention back to Naruto.

"About that…uhm, I haven't exactly been sick" Temari stated, Naruto looked puzzled.

"Then why hadn't you been coming?" He asked while tilting his head, Temari almost laughed at this boy's genuine concern.

She took a deep breath, "Uhm…It's because, I had been busy with packing and stuff."

Naruto continued to look utterly confused, "Why would you be packing?"

'_God, just tell him…it's not like he'll care'_ thought Temari, out loud she said, "Due to a few difficulties..erm..I'm moving back to Suna"

Naruto instantly widened his eyes, "What? Is everything oka-"

Temari raised her hand, "Yea, everything is okay, just a few personal reasons, and I'm trying to keep it on the down low, so could you please, please not tell anyone." Temari looked into Naruto's eyes, and thought miserably, '_especially not Shikamaru'. _

Naruto looked shocked, "Uhm, yea, sure I won't. You're gona be missed, I'll tell you that much, especially by Sakura." Temari scoffed at the comment, she looked down. She knew exactly what Naruto was doing. He was trying to make her feel guilty, so that she'll stay. And it was working. Pressing further, Naruto asked, "When are you leaving?"

Temari looked at him, "Tomorrow," she lied, she knew lying was wrong, but knowing how close Naruto and Shikamaru were, she didn't want to give either one of them a chance to try something. She just wanted to go home without any hiccups.

Naruto looked at her sadly, "Wow, you really want to get away from someone that badly, huh?"

Temari's breath hitched, and she looked at Naruto slowly with her poker face on. He didn't seem to be referring to anyone in particular. She tried to get rid of the small lump in her throat, "No, of course not, just..Just got to get back home." Even to her ears it sounded like a lie.

"Alright, I guess there's nothing I can say to make you stay, so I guess this is goodbye." He smiled his smile, except he it wasn't his toothy grin smile, he genuinely looked sad. He held open his arms, and Temari rolled her eyes, and stepped forward and hugged the boy.

Temari stepped back, and coughed desperately trying to get rid of that ridiculous lump in her throat. She looked at him and smiled, she didn't know why she was being so emotional at this moment. It wasn't as if she was extremely close with Naruto, but then again, he was one of few people in school, who she had felt extremely comfortable with at the start, and his presence was constantly a reminder that Shikamaru was always close by. Once again that name brought forth a pain within Temari because she knew how much she'd miss him. "Goodbye Naruto." She turned around and began walking to the elevator.

Unknown to her, Naruto was still standing there biting his tongue, and a moment he called out to the retreating figure, "Does Shikamaru know you're leaving?"

Temari froze, she turned and looked at him steadily, "Why would I have to tell him?" she questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought he'd want to know."

For some reason she felt angry, obviously he didn't see the way Shikamaru had treated her, she laughed almost mockingly, her voice steady , "Trust me. He made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with me." With that she turned once again and didn't stop until she was safely inside the elevator, once inside, she crouched on the floor, and hugged her knees. '_God, what's wrong with me?_' thought Temari. When the elevator had reached her floor, she got off the floor and walked to her door.

She walked into Jiraiya and Gaara, sitting on the floor sorting through cutlery, she smiled at the sight, truly Jiraiya was so helpful. She remembered when she had told him she was planning on moving back home, he had been frustrated at her giving up the "fight" against her parents but had didn't question her decision and supported her every step of the way. He looked at her and smiled when she walked in, "Hey kiddo, we're just about done here. Just got to put them into the boxes."

Temari smiled warmly at the old man, "Thanks so much Jiraiya, for everything, you can go back downstairs, I don't you to get in trouble for skipping your shift, I'll take it from here." She helped him stand up, and waved as he left their apartment. She turned back at Gaara, and silently sat down and started placing the cutlery into the boxes. Both siblings worked for 10 minutes, before Gaara decide to say something.

"Uhm, sis?" He asked her hesitantly.

"Yea?" she answered without looking at him, continuing the task at hand.

"You know that guy Naruto?" Temari visibly stiffened, Gaara not seeming to notice carried on, "Well, while we were talking just now, he was telling me about this amazing video game that he has. He got the cheats and everythin-"

"Your point?" asked Temari, looking at him.

He looked nervous, "Well, he asked if I wanted to try them out some time I should let him know."

"Gaara we're movin-"

"Exactly!" he stated rather unusually enthusiastically, "It's because we're moving that I won't get a chance, that game isn't available back home"

Temari looked at her brother and sighed. She had told Naruto that they were leaving tomorrow, so her brother had to go now, _**if**_ he was going. She bit her lip, it was the first time Gaara seemed genuinely interested in spending time with someone other than herself or Jiraiya. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be such a bad thing for Gaara. After all, her brother needs a few friends. She rolled her eyes, and smiled at him, "Well you better get going."

He looked shocked, "Wait, you mean now?"

Temari nodded, "I told Naruto we were leaving tomorrow." She continued before her brother could interrupt, "I said it because…well, because I have my reasons. So don't ask, and don't tell him when we're actually leaving" She held out at her hand, and looked at him, "Deal?"

Gaara looked at her hand, then at her, and smiled, "Deal." And shook it.

And so, by the time Temari had gotten round to calling Naruto, it was already 7pm, but he said he had a few guys over and they were staying the night, and asked if Gaara still wanted to come along, to which her brother said yes. Not once had either Naruto or Temari bring up their previous conversation. They avoided the subject all together. "So I guess my brother will be there in a little while, since he's leaving now." She turned round to wave bye to her brother walking out with a duffle bag, with things he'll if he was spending the night. The door closed with a click.

"Cool, tell him can't wait." Stated Naruto, trying to talk over the noise in the background from his end.

"Who all do you have over?" Asked Temari out of curiosity.

There was a pause, "Uhm, let's see, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke…And now your brother." Temari frowned, that was their normal group the only person missing was, '_Shikamaru.'_ She felt her heart drop. Did he really hate her that much, that he was now also avoiding her brother.

Not wanting to think about it too much, Temari ended the phone call. After that, she spent the next hour finishing any possible packing, trying to keep her mind occupied. After having finished dinner, Temari changed into a pair of blue PJ bottoms and a white tank top, getting ready for bed. She yawned as she walked into her room, she slid into her covers, and looked at her bedside table. There was the little wrapped gift box, inside was the present she had gotten for Shikamaru. Too bad he was never going to get it now. Just as Temari's eyes started to close, and she started to drift off to sleep, the doorbell rang.

Temari frowned, who on earth was that? Did Gaara forget something, most probably not, he would've called. After two minutes it rang again. And again, and again. Getting irritated, Temari forced herself out of bed, and made her way to the front door. By that time, the person had decided to bang on the front door instead of ringing the doorbell.

Temari grabbed the front doors handle with more force than necessarily, and opened the door while shouting, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! What do you wan-" and froze instantly, in the next second she shoved the door closed, only to have it stopped by a foot in the door way. "Go away!" she growled at the person on the other side.

"Sure, just as soon as you stop trying to mutilate my foot." Scoffed Shikamaru. "Look, I know you don't want to talk me right now, but I'm not leaving until you do, so you might as well just open up."

Temari only pushed harder against the door, leaning against it with all her might. "Not wanting to talk to you is an understatement. I don't want to SEE you…So just go away." She repeated. She felt that lump rising in her throat, her chest hurting once more, and felt her eyes tear up.

"Why are you moving? Do you hate me that much?" Temari froze, her heart dropping deeper inside her stomach, if that was possible.

Letting a tear slide down her cheek, she asked in a sand-paper voice, "What?"

"I said, do you hate me tha-"

"I heard you the first time," said Temari, irritated, "I meant…Why do you think_** I **_hate _**you**_?" She waited for Shikamaru to reply honestly, instead he replied with.

"Let me in, and I'll tell you." Temari mentally cursed herself, but after wiping away her tear and gaining control over herself, she slowly yet surely edged the door open, allowing Shikamaru inside. Only then did Temari notice Shikamaru's attire, a pair of jeans with black and green trainers, a green t-shirt, and one silver cuff on his wrist. He looked extremely tired, out of breath and sweaty.

She frowned, "What happened to you?"

He looked at her and then looked at his feet, "I ran over here from Naruto's place."

Temari widened her eyes, "Wait, he told you! After I asked him not to tell anyone! And you? Are you insane? Do you know how far away he lives? That's got to be at least 7 blocks away. Do you enjoy being an idiot? Why would you be so stupid, and RUN over here?" scolded Temari.

"Because I had to know." He looked dead straight into her eyes.

Temari stilled, the blonde girl returned Shikamaru's gaze with a steady one of her own, "Know what?" she asked.

"Are you leaving?" She could see the determination in his eyes, she sighed, defeated.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do?"

He grabbed her wrist, none to gently, and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Don't go. I'll make you stay. Please…" His voice wavered ever so slightly, "Please, I know you hate me, but, please?"

Temari's eyes once again watered up, it was as thought her heart was battling against her rib cage, she tried to find her voice and tell him that she wanted to stay just for him, **only** for him, but couldn't, scared she would lose the little control she had over herself, so she simply shook her head.

"You're lying." He said, and smiled at her "You want to stay here. I can see it in your eyes. Please, please stay. If not for me but for Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba or even Naruto."

"Stop!" cried Temari, with a firm voice to her surprise, for now all she felt was anger. Anger towards what Shikamaru had done to her, anger towards to how he had played with her heart, "Stop trying to guilt me into staying. I don't want to stay here...I can't stay here thinking…**knowing **you can't stand the sight me" Temari pulled her wrist free. "So get out!" Without waiting to watch him walk out, Temari returned to her room, slamming the door behind.

She once again returned to the comfort of her bed. As Temari lay there staring up at the ceiling, she tried to listen to the sound of retreating footsteps. She heard none. She rolled her eyes when she heard a soft knock at her door, '_sure, now be quiet' _She hide her face with one the pillows as she heard her door open. "Get out, before I kick you out myself." She threatened from under the cushion. She tried once again to hear him leave, but didn't. She felt her bed dip slightly from the side as Shikamaru sat down beside her leg.

"God, stop being so troublesomely stubborn and let me talk." Stated Shikamaru as he tried to wrestle the pillow out of the girls' hands. When Temari gave in, Shikamaru took the pillow and placed it on his lap as he crossed his legs and sat comfortably on her bed.

Temari looked at him and the only thing that she could think of to ease the tension was, "Troublesomely isn't a word."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "It is for me, and it fit perfectly in the sentence, so why not? If I want to use it, why can't I?" He looked at her more seriously and said, "And don't try to change the topic, I am not going to let you move away so easily, you should know me better than that. I understand why you'd want to move, but still. I thought you liked it here."

Temari sat up and looked at Shikamaru amazed, and before she could stop herself, blurted out "For a genius you sure are stupid. It's not like I want to go back home to over-protective parents, and a non-existent social life, always having to care take of my brothers, do you think I want to give up all this new found freedom? Course not, but I would rather live in that shit hole than stay here and watch you hate me"

"What?" Shikamaru looked taken aback. "I don't hate you. Just trust me."

Temari frowned, "Really? Because it sure seemed you were sure hell bent on avoiding me." And again, before she could stop herself, said, "Especially after you think I am dirty."

Shikamaru widened his eyes, and stared at Temari, he then looked away immediately, at the pillow on his lap, "I don't think you're dirty."

Temari looked at him with narrowed eyes, and whispered fiercely, "You could've at least said that to my face." When Shikamaru still didn't look at her, she mumbled, "I knew it."

And before she knew what happened, she felt a hand on her chin, pulling her face upwards, and warm moist pressure on her lips, green orbs stared straight into brown ones. However, Temari soon closed them, and pushed the boy away, touching her lips with her fingers. She opened her eyes to look at the boy in front of her.

"If I truly thought you were dirty, would I do that?" Shikamaru raised his hand before Temari could interrupt, "That day in school after I brought you home from Ino's party, I was looking for you before class so I asked Ino." Shikamaru grimaced at the memory, looking down he continued, "And…and well, she said she had a few things to say to me." Now he chose to look at her, "She said I was pathetic because not even a full day had passed and I was acting like nothing happened to you. She called me an insensitive jerk because I wasn't giving you any space and you were too nice to tell me this."

Hearing this Temari didn't know what to feel, Shikamaru had looked so distressed that day, was it all for her? she felt almost pleased at that thought, she wordlessly reached out and took hold of Shikamaru's hand, holding it between both of hers, squeezing lightly, she kept silent looking at him, encouraging him to continue, and he did, "Under normal pretences I would never believe her, but, it got me thinking, here you are having to deal with what happened with Sai, needing some space and here I am refusing to do that. I thought you kicked me out that day because you got fed up of my persistence. And between you and me, I don't think your brother likes me very much either. I knew it was too late but I tried to give you that needed space during school, but you just seemed all the more angrier, and when you called me I just knew it was going to be a repeat of what Ino had said, and I don't think I would have been able to handle all that coming from you, I'm sorry if I was rude. But…but, when I heard you were moving, I had this horrible feeling that you had called as if you wanted to clear things up…I don't know."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed, he slowly opened them at look at Temari, lifting his free hand, he stroked Temari's right cheek, slightly smiling when a light blush crept onto her face, "All I knew was that I couldn't bear you moving away from me, not even for a minute…" Another pause, "And that criminology class killed me you know, Kiba breathes so loudly I couldn't even sleep for five minutes." His smile grew a few centimeters when Temari laughed at the comment, "But one thing amongst all this confusion is that I definitely do **not** find you dirty. You are beautiful and so very pure to me…" And after what seemed like the longest pause, "I love you Temari, please never forget that."

Those last few words were spoken with such intensity that Temari heart jolted, and at that moment, everything felt okay. '_High school drama'_ thought Temari, '_How do girls put up with this?_' Sarcasm aside, relief was flowing softly through Temari's veins, she felt as sense of calm take over her as she had listened to Shikamaru's explanation, she should be angry at Ino for playing both of them, but instead of plotting her payback she just leaned forward and put both her arms around the boys neck, and whispered in his ear, "I will always remember that, and…" with a very own pause of her own, "I love you Shikamaru. Don't you forget that either."

Shikamaru looked at her and truly smiled, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled Temari onto his lap. The pair sat there for five minutes, taking in the warmth of the embrace, when finally Shikamaru leaned down, while Temari looked up and they kissed. It wasn't as quick as the one they shared moments ago, this kiss was different, it conveyed all that had and had not been said, it was filled with everything they both felt, good and bad. Temari entwined her fingers in Shikamaru's hair after she had pulled his hair tie off. Shikamaru started drawing circles on her back with one hand, while the other started tracing delicate designs on her arms. Every single one of his feather touches was a new sensation for Temari. Every inch of her skin where his fingers had ghosted upon was on fire, and not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way. The teens finally broke apart for a chance to breathe. There was a small trial of saliva trailing down the chin of Temari, Shikamaru simply let his tongue lick it clean. His mouth rested upon Temari's chin, the boy looked up from beneath his lashes, and whispered, "You looked like you were heading for bed." Temari looked down at his brown eyes, and couldn't help but blush once more.

Shikamaru gently laid Temari down onto her bed, before wordlessly crawling next to her, he placed on arm around her waist, holding her close while the other was tenderly stroking her hair, Temari curled into his side, tucking her head under Shikamaru's cheek, and placing one arm on top of his chest. Whispering more to herself than him, "That was my first kiss."

"It was my first as well." Shikamaru whispered back. After a moment, Temari had made up her mind on what she wanted to happen next. She broke free from the boys light grasp, slowly climbing on top of him, and straddling his legs. Shikamaru propped himself onto his elbows, and lifted one of his eyebrows, "You okay?"

"I love you Shikamaru, and you love me, I know that now. And I know I would never forgive myself if I don't get to spend this night with you. I may not be able to take you with me, but I can always take a memory." Temari simply leaned down, placing her palms on his stomach, slowly pushing his shirt up, she then bent down and kissed his naval tenderly. She looked up from beneath her lashes, and saw that he had understood what she wanted. Shikamaru sat up and pulled off his shirt, revealing a smooth tanned chest. He smirked at Temari, whose eyes were now on his abs. He had to admit, he hadn't exactly worked for the six pack, he just had one. His father always said it was ironic that someone as lazy as him had something most guys work 6 days at the gym for.

Shikamaru now focused on what was about to come, he wasn't sure if Temari was ready for this just yet, so he placed his hands on either side of her hips, and spoke very soothingly, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into doing something you don't want to." Temari placed her hands on top of his, and pushed his hands up her waist, the movement sliding her shirt upwards as well, sensually, revealing her stomach. She looked at him and smiled genuinely, replying in the same tone, "I couldn't be surer. We won't get any opportunity like this." Red hue started pouring onto Shikamaru's cheeks, he coughed and pulled his hands away, choosing to watch Temari take off her top and toss it onto the floor. The pair continued to strip among themselves, shedding their clothes one-by-one, all of which ended up as a big pile on the floor beside Temari's bed, until they were both bare.

Shikamaru once again placed Temari flat on her back, climbing on top of her, kissing her passionately, he slid his tongue inside, trying to wrap it around hers, strangely Temari tasted like vanilla to him, who would've guessed, he rested one hand on her soft breast, while the fingers on his other hand placed feather touches running up and down her stomach, creating different designs, circles, stars, spirals, you name it. Temari wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, letting everything else take over, every touch was a tiny flame, setting her nerves and skin on fire, warming her entire being inside and out. She gasped silently into the kiss when she felt his fingers rub against her slit, if she was feeling hot before, well she's sizzling now, because it felt so much better than what she had been craving for. "Again" she moaned into her kiss, Shikamaru complied and traced his digits along her slit once again, this time when they returned to her waist, Temari noticed an odd dampness on the tips of Shikamaru's fingers, the wet was a strange combination to the heat of her skin, but it peculiarly felt refreshing.

Shikamaru broke the kiss, only to clamp his mouth onto Temari's shoulder, his ear was positioned right to her mouth, he enjoyed hearing every sound she was making, from the tiniest hitch of her breath to the deep mouthfuls of air she was taking. He worked his mouth upward along her neck, kissing each spot, until he reached her ear, he not only kissed it but, he bit softly onto her earlobe, sucking a little, knowing it would drive Temari insane. Getting serious, Shikamaru kissed Temari once more, distracting her, while he slipped one of his fingers inside her womanhood. Temari instantly stiffened, thinking back to what Sai had done, '_But this isn't Sai_' she told herself, '_It's Shikamaru…he'll make you forget every single one of Sai's touches_'. The kiss finished, Shikamaru rested his forehead on top of Temari's, who once again was trying to relax herself, she looked into Shikamaru's face, memorizing every one of his features. She winced slightly when another finger was added, Shikamaru was moving his fingers in scissor motions and Temari tried not to bite the boys tongue when a third joined the other two.

"Ssh" whispered Shikamaru, reassuringly, "Just bear it for a few minutes."

He slowly began to pump his fingers, trying to help Temari adjust to the intrusion, when his finger brushed past something that made Temari yell out, smiling more to himself, he began to quicken his pumps, in, out, sweeping past that same spot again and again. It wasn't before long Temari came, her body was truly burning up. "You good at this, much better than Sai." Joked Temari.

She felt the boy stiffen and before she could anything else to comfort him, he replied in the same joking tone, "That was nothing, I'm only getting warmed up." He brought his fingers up to his lips, and slowly slipped them inside his mouth, he cleaned them up before he pulled them out again. Now he slipped one hand behind Temari's head, and the other behind her back. He watched as Temari automatically widened her legs giving him the space he needed, so he positioned himself at her entrance, he looked at her once to make sure she was ready, when she nodded he slowly pushed into her virgin passage. He closed his eyes when he heard the pain filled shriek that came out of Temari's mouth and tried to ignore the deep nails clawing his back.

Temari threw her head back, god this hurt so much, where Shikamaru's fingers had filled her, this stretched her. She knew that Shikamaru must be in pain from her ripping the skin off his back but she couldn't focus on anything other than the pain. She felt the boy nip at her neck once more, she could barely make out the feeble reassurances he was telling her, something along the lines of, relax, I'm sorry, just a few more minutes. But she didn't exactly care at this moment, she could feel the thick blood slowly oozing down the inside of her thighs. She tried to divert her attention to the feeling of Shikamaru's mouth on her cheek, on her forehead, on her nose. Poor boy, he really is trying to take the pain away.

Shikamaru kissed every part of Temari's face, her smooth curved cheek, her frowned forehead, her perfect shaped nose, anything to distract the girl. He stayed still for several minutes, waiting for her to adjust, before he slid his hand down Temari's back, passed her butt, further down the back of left thigh, until it reached the back of her knee, he lifted her leg slightly to create more room for movement. Once he thought that sufficient amount of time had passed, he pulled out a little before he pushed back in, trying to ignore the wince Temari made. The blood had almost formed a sort of lube for him, making it easier from him to thrust. He aimed for the spot he knew would change the noises Temari was making right now, and once he found her prostate, those sounds of agony turned into sounds of desire.

Instead of pain, Temari felt good, really good. She noticed that Shikamaru's movements had become slicker, smoother. Whatever discomfort she felt before was completely forgotten now. Temari's mouth was making sounds on its own accord, "Aah" and there it was, that feeling. The one in the pit of her stomach, slowly growing, it was a need, an ache. Growing with every thrust, her hips bucked upwards, and Temari couldn't believe her ears when a long, stretched whine came from her lips when Shikamaru held her hips down with his hands. She needed release and needed it now. If she was sizzling before, she was ablaze now.

Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised when Temari chose to wrap her legs around his waist pulling him closer, boy was she close to the edge, well, he was that close too but was taking it slow. It took all of his willpower not to finish this off now, but no, he wanted this to be something neither of them will forget. He wanted to erase all of Sai's touches with his own. He now wrapped both his hands around Temari's neck, once again returning to kissing her ear, he had found that was her sensitive spot. His own needs had become rather too uncomfortable that he began to thrust a little roughly, after a few minutes though he felt Temari let out a throaty roar, the words although intangible, seemed to sound familiar, something like '_shika-aaah'_, she arched her back so high that she was almost sitting up, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, he felt a warm liquid which was not blood released onto him. The clenching and tightening of her walls was too much for him, that pressure sending him over the edge, and he released his own semen inside of Temari.

He pulled out slowly, and pulled Temari close to him, and covered both of them by the blankets. Both teens absorbing the tenderness of the embrace. Shikamaru looked down at Temari who was curled up at his side, her head tucked safely under his chin, he was stroking her arms and back, Temari was clearly fighting to stay awake, before she went under, he heard her whisper, "Thank you Shikamaru. Thank you for the memory." In that moment he realized, he had claimed a piece of her that no one else had, he had taken her virginity, and she had taken a piece of him that no other person had. Shikamaru in that moment decided he could not…_**would**_ not let her go. But for now he would enjoy this moment, so he closed his eyes ad joined Temari in the dream world.

Temari rolled over once more in bed, hoping to go back to sleep, after a minute or two she groggily opened her eyes, aware of a slight ache in her back and between her legs. Suddenly, a flash of memories flooded her mind, she recalled everything that happened last night, right up to the part where she had fallen asleep in Shikamaru's arms. In that instant it hit her, she had given herself away to Shikamaru…they had shared something that will last till the end, they have formed a bond that can't be broken, no matter how far away they are. And she was about to go move very far indeed, the thought of moving away now after last night was too much for Temari so she turned to her side, intending to turn her attention to Shikamaru when she came across an empty bed. Empty.

Panic swept over Temari, she sat up immediately, regretting it as quickly, when pain shot up her spine, wincing she sat still for a few minutes trying to calm herself. She looked around the room, his clothes were longer on the floor. She pushed her blanket aside, and climbed out of her bed, and that's when she realized she was fully dressed in her PJ's. '_How?_' thought Temari, '_More like why?_' She managed to stumble to her door, numbly she pushed it open, she wanted to go to the kitchen, she didn't care if she hasn't brushed her teeth, she needed food. Now. It helped her think. Too busy in her thoughts she bumped into someone in the doorway, and fell back on her butt. She cried out in pain, her back was going to take some time to heal.

'_Wait_' She thought, '_who did I bump into?_' looking up she saw Shikamaru standing in wrinkled t-shirt and jeans. He had a bowl and a mug in his hands, but he was already next to her with worried eyes, before she could say a word, he placed the mug and bowl on the floor and swept her into his arms lifting her with no effort, one arm under her knees and the other under her back. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her forehead and said in a calm voice, "You shouldn't be walking around. You should be resting your back."

"I woke up and you were gone." Temari shot back, as if this was reason enough for her to be walking around. The strange thing was that even to herself, Temari sounded like a young child.

Shikamaru scoffed, but he sobered quickly, "I'm sorry, you were sleeping so soundly that I went to get some things done, and get you some breakfast. Cereal and warm milk." He walked back to the place he had left her food, after picking them up he came back, and sat beside her placing the mug in her lap while he held onto the bowl. "It's not exactly a grand bed in breakfast-"

"It's perfect" smiled Temari, she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. "Thank you." The words thank you reminded her, balancing the mug on her lap she reached under her pillow and took out a small gift wrapped box. It was the present Shikamaru never got, she handed it over to him. "I had been meaning to give you this." She had spent a lot of time thinking of his present, that's when she remembered what Kankuro had said, '_the best present is the one with meaning that only you both know about_.'

Looking surprised Shikamaru set aside the bowl, and took the box, slowly taking off the lid, when he opened it, he just stared at the silver cuff in the box, with one sapphire in the middle of it, under the stone was a tiny engravement which said, '_You've been put to shame_'. Shikamaru laughed, thinking back to when they had been walking to Ino's party, he had told her that her blue eyes put sapphires to shame. He truly loved this girl. Looking up, he smiled at her, but there something behind his smile, as if he was planning something, with unusual enthusiasm he said, "I love it, this is fantastic. But…don't 'thank you' me just yet, we got a lot of work to do."

Temari frowned, "Work?"

"All those boxes downstairs aren't going to unpack themselves, someone's got to do it. Troublesome."

Temari widened her eyes, then sighed sadly, "look Shikamaru, trust me I do not want to move. Especially not after last night, but I gave my dad my word and we made a deal, I have to go home with Gaara."

Shikamaru just continued to smile, "Really? Well Gaara's downstairs unpacking those cardboard boxes as we speak."

Now Temari was truly confused, "Wait he's home? Wasn't he staying over at Naruto's place? What is going on? How long was I out?"

Shikamaru leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching and said, "Its 3 in the afternoon, you were out all night and morning sleeping beauty." He leaned back once he saw her blush, then added, "And damn you snore." He dodged a punch that was aimed for his head laughing. "But seriously, get changed, I'll explain everything while we go downstairs."

So that was that, Temari changed into some clothes, and made her way downstairs with Shikamaru, he had his arms wrapped around her, as if he was never letting her go. And during the way, he explained how he decided he didn't want her to move, not just because of them but because changing schools mid-way would not help her. So he went to the one person who could help him, his god-father, Asuma-sensei. Apparently this was a very friendly man, but also very firm and an influential business man, who would do anything for Shikamaru. Once Shikamaru explained his situation to his god-father, he was more than happy to call up Temari's dad, who after a little persuasion, not only decided to let Temari stay but also Gaara, of course there was some small thing about a business deal being drawn up with Asuma's billion dollar company. But the bottom line was, Temari wasn't moving, she was staying. She took comfort in the feeling that was radiating through her.

Once they were in the lobby, Temari nearly cried at the sight before her. Naruto, Jiraiya, Gaara, Sasori, even Deidara were all grouped together unpacking her things, each of them laughing and joking, surprisingly Sasori had a nice laugh. "See, you have family here as well." Whispered Shikamaru into her ear. She looked at him and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

They both stepped forward to help the others with her unpacking. When they all saw her and Shikamaru, they smiled knowingly, Naruto from behind Gaara shouted, "Just cus you got the girl, doesn't mean you forget me, okay?" Everyone once again broke out into laughter as the blonde boy dodged the empty boxes that were being thrown his way. And just like that, between the 7 of them, everything was restored to the apartment in its rightful place within a couple of hours.

"Not bad" muttered Naruto, who was standing in the furbished sitting room of Temari's sitting room, looking around once he stopped at the big flat screen TV, "Next time, everyone stays over at your place bro, that TV is huge, can't believe you were holding out on me." He told Gaara, who only rolled his eyes along with Temari, and Shikamaru.

Temari looked between the four of them, Shikamaru was right, she had formed her family here, a family she didn't want to let go of. Gaara, who was now permanently staying with her, was now enrolled in the same school, and with the recommendation of Shikamaru, was in the same grade because of his high IQ. She had finally won her fight. She had finally got her own independent life, as well as having the best part about her old life, her brother. She was ready to enjoy it and experience all the things life decides to throw at her, especially now that she had Shikamaru at her side, ready to face whatever it was right next to her.

Standing in the small circle of her future, the doorbell rang. The teens looked at each other in confusion, who would ring at this time? Walking to the door, of course with Shikamaru close behind, Temari opened the door to find the surprise that brought her even more happiness. Standing there, with ruffled brown hair and dark eyes, with a big backpack and two duffle bags at his feet, was Kankuro. He smiled sheepishly before saying, "Hey sis, dad says he wants me to keep an eye on you both. Got place for another guest."

"Took you long enough" Shouted Gaara from behind, earning a round of smiles. Temari accepted the bear-sized hug from her brtoher, before stepping aside to let him in.

And just like that, her life with her _**entire**_ family began.

**A/N****: *sniff* wasn't that nice, lol, I have been wanting to put Naruto, Kankuro and Asuma into the story for sooo long and finally just got the chance *sigh*. I love how Asuma is shown in this story. And poor Kankuro got only one line XD but at least he helped with the gift. Now that this is over I shall start on midnight confessions but that will be posted sometime in December, after my exams. Which are in one week o.o Anyway, Reviews are most welcome ^_^**


End file.
